


Love and despair

by The_Madness_of_life



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Despair!Ishimaru, Ishileon, Light BDSM, Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Mastermind Kuwata Leon, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, pregame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_of_life/pseuds/The_Madness_of_life
Summary: Kuwata x ishimaru stories maybe other ships





	1. And the Mastermind is......

**Author's Note:**

> Mastermind au in where mondo didn’t kill Chihiro and saw his bro “die” instead

“The mastermind is you Junko Enoshima” neagi shouted at the monochrome bear ah well the person controlling him

The bear spun around his throne laughing maniacally “puhuhuhu are you sure?”

“All the evidence points to her” Kirigiri stated crossing her arms 

Mondo slamed his fists down “yeah show yourself motherfucker” tears threatening to spill over

“Yes yes we will get to that after you vote after all its the rules” monokuma said in his sing song voice 

“VVote! that’s mmeans wwe’re going bbase oon oour guess and could dddie” Touko stuttered 

“Whatever the sooner we get out of here the better” bayakuya yelled at her causing her to jump back all the while monokuma is sitting back laughing 

“Puhuhuhu are you ready to vote” the bear couldn’t contain its excitement “ooorr you need few more minutes”

—————————————————————————  
The mastermind turned off the mic grinning to themselves like an idiot “this too fucking perfect” their turned their attention to the despair filled eyes that stood behind them 

“What do you think babe” they pulled the despair boy close in a tight embrace, the boy said something about despair and they agreed 

“Come on lets not keep them waiting” pulling the the boy onto their lap “let’s show em despair”

—————————————————————————  
Everyone voted for Junko as planned monokuma laughed before over taken by a cloud of smoke which everyone saw a familiar-ish silhouette 

“Leon!” Everyone was confounded by the red head now dressed in matching colour scheme outfit to monokuma 

“You’re alive?!!” Naegi shocked to why Junko wasn’t there

“Well you see it’s easier to run things when you’re believed to be-“ 

“BRO” Leon was cut off by Oowada shouting in which pissed him off but laughed it off “ oh I forgot I bought him with me”

Leon Wrap his arms around ishimaru as the despair filled boy nuzzled into him “do you like it, his is much less hopeful” 

“What did you do to him” neagi confuses in what’s happened 

“A better question why is he alive?” Byakuya stared at the mastermind expecting an answer to which he replied 

“Kirigiri do you know the answer” shifting everyone attention towards her

“He didn’t kill Chihiro is that you want me say” she looked him in the eye 

“WWhat do yyou mean he ddidn’t kill her?” Kouko trying not to sneeze

“Meaning you incompetents bafloon he die some other way but what?” byakuya glared at her causing her to sneeze and swap to Syo 

“Isn’t fucking obvious he killed herself but why did you ‘execute’ ishimaru” Oowada cry at the sight of what his bro had become

Leon grinning tighten his hold on ishi “for the despair He would be in after his ‘friends’ sentencing him for crime he didn’t commit”

“But why ishimaru you could of gotten the same result from anyone else” Kirigiri pointed out

“Yeah Kirigiri has point why ishi” Oowada was about ready to kill him

“Well you see Oowada I don’t like you, so I took the one thing you had left, so I pushed him into despair and it’s has been great even the” he ran his hand to ishi monochrome jacket undoing his buttons revealing a large number of hickeys “the sex has been wonderful oh Oowada did you know he was a virgin, oh Kuwata-kun harder ahhh~” clasping his hands and mocking ishi voice trailing off into laughter 

“Stop this”

“What did you say”

“I said stop this, Ishimaru didn’t do anything just stop and give him back” Oowada fell to his knees in tears 

“Oh man I don’t know what does ishimau want” he gave ishi permission to speak 

“I want despair, I want Kuwata-kun to use me however he want no matter what he choose” he looked Leon in the eye smiling “I will always want him”

Everyone just froze at ishi words, Leon laughed at everyone before pulling him into a kiss for a good ten minutes before pulling away to see ishimaru’s eye filled with despair and lust

“Well you heard him he doesn’t want to go back to you” he pulled ishimaru close and ran his hand through his hair 

“That because you brainwashed him” neagi yelled at redhead 

“Oh Neagi you’re still here” he sighed “all I did give him a little push not my fault he became like this”

“It’s entirely your fault you made believe it’s was Junko and turned ishimaru into despair craze maniac” the bronnett shot back

“I was following the dead bitch’s orders” he became frustrated at their inability to connect the dots 

“Junko Enoshima orders right?” Kirigiri asked to Leon relief 

“No Sayaka, YES JUNKO” he again pulled Ishimaru close but this bit down on his neck causing moans to eprut from ishi along with yes’s and Kuwata name, the look on monoda face was priceless 

Saterfied he pulled away leaving ishi drooling to inspect the purple mark “now we’re finally up to speed let’s get show on the road iiiiit’s pun-“

“Wait!!!!”

“What now” 

“Why did you take Junko place” byakuya said with hint of distaste in his voice after witnessing that 

Annoyed he flipped byakuya off “I was under orders to take over as the mastermind if anything were to happen to Junko” ishi scared hug Leon calming him down “now since you guessed wrong iiiit’s punishment time~” 

And like that one by on they watch the remaining survivors die at the hands of their execution laughing he pull ishimaru to on of the dorm rooms pushing him down grinning “ishi that was exciting but~ you know how to make it better right”

Ishimaru eyes light up getting on his knees and unzipping Leon’s pants “of course Kuwata-kun anything for you” pulling of his member and giving it a kiss before taking it into his mouth 

Leon moaning at the sight of Ishmaru mouth around his cock gripping his hair he pushed him down his cock “this so fucking worth it got to pushed Oowada into despair and get to fuck his bro as much as I want”


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not telling;)

“The Blackened is kiyotaka Ishimaru” monokuma said as Taka’s sprite blackened 

“What I didn’t do it, I swear Oowada you believe right” tears spilling over the prefect’s eyes 

“I don’t know Taka, i don’t know”

“Puhuhu well everyone seems you got it right, let’s get this show on the road it’s punishment timmmmmme” the black and white bear slam the hammer onto the red button 

“Wait this isn’t fair I didn’t kill him I swe-“ Ishimaru was cut off by the chains Wrapping themselves around his neck and dragging him off to his execution Everything went dark for the prefect  
———————one execution later———

the prefect awoke to find himself in bed in a monochrome room, right across the room were a chair and screens of the entire school 

“Oh Taka you awake” a voice spoke coming from the chair 

“Who are you, are you the mastermind” voice cracking when Ishimaru tried to sit up 

“Guess you could say that” The mastermind swirls his chair around revealing familiar red hair and blue eyes 

“Le-leon you’re the m-mastermind” the compass watched the red head walk over to him and sit next to him 

“Yeah what about it” he drew closer till they were face to face 

“Why?” tears threatening to spill overs

“Why?” The baseballer laughed “why to finish what we started” he smiled 

“W-we?” stumbling over his own words 

“You don’t remember ishi?, oh I right that lucky basted” he looked pissed and move closer to peck him on the cheek 

“Remember me, remember despair and how good despair felt breaking your rules, how good when those assholes got what they deserved and remember when I......” he trailed off, face now red

“Leon I don’t want any of this” Ishimaru whisper

The baseballer grabbed Ishimaru by the shoulders pushing him back onto the bed with him on top ......crying “please Taka I know you better than anybody could, I thought you were just a stick in the mud but you are something more than I expected, you believe in me when I want to become a musician and not The Ultimate Baseball Star”

“Leon”

“But” the tears stop and the tone became sinster “that’s all in the past now, you told me to forget about the past and leave it all behind but I don’t want to forget about my Taka, the Taka who wanted the world to feel despair, my despairingly perfect Taka, the Taka I fell in love with”

Something sharp pointed into the compass arm, Ishimaru try run but Leon sitting on top him calmly ran his hand down the prefect face “ssssh baby it’s alright, this will help you remember” planting a kiss before injecting something into his arm 

Flashing memories through Ishimaru mind causing him to pass out, leaving Leon alone, getting up and exiting the room letting Ishimaru have space to remember plus he was hungry 

“Please come back to me”

 

Few hours later  
Leon walk back in to find the prefect changing out of his normal outfit into the black and white uniform, creeping up and hooking his arms around the prefect waist “You know you could have left me and rule the world”

“Nah what’s the fun, if I can’t have my Ishi with me” nuzzling into the compasses back 

“Leon” 

“Yes ishi?”

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m bored I guess


	3. Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo is looking of a missing moral compass
> 
>  
> 
> Warning for those get offended easily

“Oi Neagi have you seen Taka” Oowada came up behind Neagi and Kirigiri during the afternoon 

“No Oowada I haven’t seen him all day, why?” Both Neagi and Kirigiri turned and responed 

He shurged rubbing the back of his head “ah well me and Chihiro were gonna see a movie or something and thought he would like to come”

“Well did you check the library for him?” Neagi asked pointing to his left

“Yeah I checked everywhere, his is nowhere to be found” 

“Odd I hope monokuma motive didn’t got to him” Neagi look down with fear and worry in his eyes remembering when monokuma had gassed them all which a couple of unlucky students would have to carry out their desires that could activate at any time

“Please don’t say that”

“Have you check with Kuwata” Kirigiri add

“Oh no dude I haven’t yet thanks” Oowada ran off in the direction of Leon room

~meanwhile~ 

Leon with the moral compass in tow, leading him down the halls making sure ishimaru was still behind him, grinning happily to himself that finally he the prefect to himself 

“Kuwata where are taking me” ishimaru spoke pulling Leon out of his thoughts, looking back at red eyes smiling 

“My room of course, I need your help with something” he gripped the prefect hand tightly pulling him into his room locking it behind him 

Ishimaru looked confused “Kuwata I’d be happy to help you but I need to know what you want me to help with”

without warning Leon had pushed the moral compass onto his bed and kissed him running his tongue across the prefect lips asking to enter this caused ishimaru to push him off 

“What are you doing?” a red tint had coloured the compass cheeks in response Leon lean down and whisper “I want you Taka”

He sat up and continued “fuck Taka you know how long I waited for this opportunity to make you mine” grinding against ishimaru hips, groaning Ishimaru looked up at the baseballer’s lust filled blue eyes 

Realising what’s happening, tried to reason with the baseballer “Leon listen it’s monokuma he is making you like this, he-“ but was cut off by Leon shoving his tongue into the prefect mouth

As Leon was exploring the prefect mouth, ishimaru felt something take him over making him kiss back, wrapping his legs around the redheads waist bringing him closer

Pulling apart for a breath Leon look at the the mess that was Ishimaru “ha I see monokuma’s ‘motive’ didn’t just work on me”

“Shut up monokuma is- AHaHAhh~” Leon traced his hand down the prefect body resting at the bulge in his pants 

“oh come Ishi don’t act like you don’t want this because I know” the baseballer lowed his voice “because I know you would have left but you’re still here” pushing on it making the compass Moan 

He became a panting mess as Leon started rub enjoying the lewd faces the prefect would make, Ishimaru reached out to the baseballer jacket pulling him down catching him off guard into another kiss and as their tongues fought for dominance, their hands wander in their clothing removing the jacket in hope to relief the heat, they were generating, exchanging moans along the way 

It didn’t work with rubbing of the clothed dicks and making out and the moaning, their hands travelled up and under their shirts breaking the kiss to pull off their shirts and chucking it on the floor, Leon took a good look at the prefect muscular chest tracing his abs 

The boys hands quickly moved to their belts undoing them before a knock was at Leon’s door

Not paying attention to it, he moved to the compass’s neck sucking and biting it was as Leon’s lust was taking over him, he didn’t care about the knocking on the door whoever was out there couldn’t hear what was going on 

Ishimaru caught Leon by surprise by flipping him over kissing down his chest causing the baseballer to groan “keep going Ishi”

As Ishimaru work his way, the baseballer ran his hand through kiyotaka hair slightly nudging him down to his pants, after the compass reached his pants, tugging them off before kiyotaka could remove his underwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get cockblocked bitches


	4. Desire part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the last chapter

Mondo spent ten minutes at Leon’s door with no response “where is people when I need them, maybe I’ll check the gym” and headed off in that direction 

The redhead and the prefect had taken note of the knocking dying down, this cause the redhead to be rougher with the prefect, pushing and pulling ishimaru’s hair as he took the baseballer dick, the redhead let a loud moan as the prefect tongue danced it around his cock

“huh you know how to take it do ya” Leon commented as he pushed his cock further in the prefect mouth, taking note Ishimaru had no gag reflex which turned him on even more 

He pushed the raven hair boy off and pulled him into a heated kiss, his hand trailing off to waistband of kiyotaka pants sliding them off along with his underwear tossing them aside 

Sitting up on the edge of the bed, Kuwata places ishimaru on his lap finally pulling apart for some air, both boy stared into each other’s eyes seeing the lust in them “You ready Ishi?” He whispers seductively 

The prefect responses by slowly positioning himself about his cock, smiling at him and slowly teasing him giggling “What do you think?” 

A little growl emerged as he gripped the prefect hips and slams him down which erupted a choked moan from him “don’t tease me” that was probably not the best way but hey it was the quickest and Ishimaru enjoyed the redhead thought 

Leon starts to move while kiyotaka moaning for dear life, he takes his chance to attack the prefect neck again biting and pulling at the flesh there, which made the prefect go wild wrapping his arms around the baseballer body clinging on 

Kuwata retaliated by throwing him back on to the bed and in where he sped up hitting the compass’s sweet spot, loud moans got even louder when the redhead grabbed ahold of raven hair boy cock and started to jerk it 

“Leon Leon Leon Leon” he chanted out as the boy in question went harder “yes ishi that’s it say my name, cum for me baby cum” kiyotaka came on command, his white cum was all over the baseballer hand and he proceeds to clean it off slowly down to licking it, tasting the prefect while he watched

Then he sped up again locking eyes again, listening to sweet sound that left Ishimaru mouth as the raven hair boy grabbed the redhead hands and moved them towards his neck “choke me, degrade me, hurt me” Leon laughed and squeeze tight around his neck “you should’ve told me that your into this because I would’ve done worst”

Choked moans now filled the room “get ready Because I’m gonna breed you so fucking hard, you be unable to think straight for days all you thinking about is me and how you like being mine all mine, my slut, my whore, my bitch”

“Kuwata b-“ 

“No you fucking whore call me master”

“Master breed me, Master make me your whore, Master Master Master is everything, Master please cum in me” ishimaru’s voice was filled with lust and moan as the redhead fuck him hard, Leon threw his head as he drew near 

“Master I’m gonna cum” he choked out as Leon tighten his grip around ishimaru’s neck “me too whore, cum with me slut” they kiss as they came 

 

Both boys found themselves in each arms staring into each other eyes “that was amazing” Leon commented while tracing the prefect’s figure “yeah that was” ishimaru responded 

“We should do that again” the redhead pulled the prefect closer “of course Master” the raven hair boy said before they kiss one more time before falling asleep


End file.
